Jeremy Stephens vs. Danny Downes
The fight was the UFC debut of Danny Downes. He was a late replacement for an injured Jonathan Brookins. The Fight The first round began. They clinched and Stephens kneed the body. Four thirty-five. Downes stuffed a single and they broke. Stephens landed a leg kick. They clinched. Four fifteen. Downes kneed the body and again. Downes stuffed a double. Four minutes as they broke. Stephens landed a left uppercut and a right uppercut. They clinched. Three thirty-five. Stephens kneed the body. Three fifteen as they broke. Stephens landed a leg kick and an inside kick. Three minutes. Downes kneed the body as they clinched. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen as Stephens kneed the body and again. 'Make it happen.' Downes stuffed a single. They broke. Two minutes. Stephens blocked a high kick. Downes landed an inside kick. They clinched. Stephens kneed the body twice. One thirty-five as they broke. One fifteen. Stephens landed a left uppercut and a right hand that briefly wobbled Downes. They clinched. One minute. They broke. Stephens landed a left to the body and a right uppercut there. They clinched. Downes landed three left elbows and broke eating a right hand. Thirty-five left. Stephens landed a leg kick and a left hook. Downes tried a Superman punch. Fifteen. They clinched and broke. The first round ended. 10-9 Stephens. 'He's hitting first, you gotta hit last,' Roufus told Downes in the corner. The crowd chanted 'Stephens'. The second round began. Stephens landed a leg kick and a right hand. Downes landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Downes caught a body kick and they clinched. Downes landed a left elbow. Four fifteen. Stephens got a single to guard defending a guillotine. He closed the guard and cranked it. Four minutes left. Stephens popped out. Three thirty-five. Downes landed an upkick. Stephens came down to side control. 'Elbows and knees.' Three fifteen. Stephens worked a kimura. Stephens had that tight. Three minutes. Stephens was stepping over and he had it tight. Downes was thinking about tapping. Downes nearly escaped. Stephens had it tight. Two thirty-five. Stephens let it go and landed a massive left elbow however. Another massive elbow. Another. Two fifteen. Downes regained guard eating a big right elbow. Downes stood and broke, the crowd roared. Two minutes. Stephens blocked a body kick, Downes slipped and stood. One thirty-five. 'Commit to something.' Downes landed a pair of inside kicks, the second hit the groin and Stephens had to take a moment. They continued touching gloves. Downes pressed forward. He landed a body kick and an inside kick. One fifteen. Stephens landed a body kick. One minute. Stephens landed a right uppercut and a right hand. Downes landed an inside kick and a right hand. Thirty-five as Stephens worked a double and got it against the cage. He passed to side control with fifteen. Downes stood eating a knee to the face and they clinched. The second round ended. 10-9 Stephens. 'You gotta go for broke here. You're in great fucking shape. Do it.' The third round began and they touched gloves. Stephens landed a left hook. Stephens got a double. Downes stood to the clinch eating a knee to the face. Four thirty-five. Downes was bleeding over the left eye. Probably from the knee. Four fifteen. Downes kneed the body. Four minutes. Downes landed a right elbow. Stephens worked a double and carried him across the cage and slammed him to side control. 'Elbows!' Three thirty-five. A lot of blood down there. Stephens landed a left elbow, not much behind it however. Three fifteen as Stephens kneed the face as they stood to the clinch. Downes stuffed a single. Three minutes. Stephens landed four rights inside. Two thirty-five as Stephens landed a blocked combination inside and he got another double. The crowd chanted 'Stephens.' Stephens had the back. Two fifteen as Downes stood to the standing back. Stephens kneed the head. Stephens defended a standing kimura. Downes turned to the clinch. Two minutes as Stephens worked a double. Downes worked another standing kimura. They broke. The crowd roared. One thirty-five. They clinched and broke. Stephens got another double to guard. One fifteen. Stephens landed a short right hand. One minute. Stephens defended an armbar and Downes worked for another. Stephens defended that one as well. Stephens landed a perfect right elbow. Thirty-five. He passed to half-guard. Another left elbow landed. Another. Fifteen as he mounted. Two lefts. Downes gave up the back with both hooks. Stephens had the choke tight. Downes was thinking about tapping. The third round ended as Stephens patted Downes's back and hugged him. Stephens had the UD.